otofandomcom-20200215-history
Refinement
NPC Name: Blacksmith Marx NPC Location: Paradise Shop, Aquarius Shop, Carbigal Shop, Laplanoel Shopping Mall 1 - choose this option to refine an equipment 2 - choose this option to get Marx's tutorial Refining can make your equipment better and stronger. To achieve this, you need Ores, also referred to as Refine stones, which can be drilled in Mines spread across Caballa Island. There are 2 different types of stones: 1. Physical Refine stones, used to refine Physical Weapons, Hats and Shields and 2. Magic Refine stones, used to refine Magic-type Weapons, Hats and Shields. The Refine stones are divided into 4 refining levels: 1. Fragments are used for refining equipments to Lv.4 2. Impures and Gems are used to refine equipments from Lv.5 to Lv.7 3. Pures and Flawless are used to refine equipments from Lv.8 to Lv.10 4. and the highest level and rare ores are used to refine equipments from Lv.11 to Lv.13, Lv.13 being the highest attainable level for an equipment. Refinement Success Rate & Magnification Ratio The table below shows the base success rate and magnification ratio for all equipment types sorted by their Star Ranks. Mag. = Magnification Ratio % = Base Refinement Success Rate Altiverse Boss EQ Tartarus EQ Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % 1 1.1 100% 1.1 100% 1.1 100% 1.1 100% 1.2 100% 1.2 100% 1.2 100% 1.2 100% 2 1.2 90% 1.2 90% 1.2 90% 1.2 90% 1.4 90% 1.4 99% 1.4 90% 1.4 90% 3 1.3 80% 1.3 80% 1.3 80% 1.3 80% 1.6 80% 1.6 88% 1.6 80% 1.6 80% 4 1.4 70% 1.4 70% 1.4 70% 1.4 70% 1.8 70% 1.8 77% 1.8 70% 1.8 70% 5 1.5 60% 1.5 60% 1.5 60% 1.6 60% 2.0 60% 2.1 66% 2.1 60% 2.1 60% 6 1.6 50% 1.6 50% 1.6 50% 1.8 50% 2.2 50% 2.4 55% 2.4 50% 2.4 50% 7 1.7 40% 1.7 40% 1.7 40% 2.0 40% 2.4 40% 2.7 44% 2.7 40% 2.7 40% 8 1.8 30% 1.8 30% 1.9 30% 2.2 30% 2.7 30% 3.0 33% 3.0 30% 3.2 30% 9 1.9 20% 1.9 20% 2.1 20% 2.4 20% 3.0 20% 3.3 22% 3.3 20% 3.6 20% 10 2.0 10% 2.0 10% 2.3 10% 2.6 10% 3.3 10% 3.6 11% 3.6 10% 4.0 10% 11 2.1 10% 2.2 10% 2.5 10% 2.9 10% 3.6 10% 4.0 11% 4.0 10% 4.3 10% 12 2.2 10% 2.4 10% 2.7 10% 3.2 10% 3.9 10% 4.4 11% 4.4 10% 4.6 10% 13 2.3 5% 2.6 5% 2.9 5% 3.5 5% 4.2 5% 4.8 6% 4.8 5% 5.0 5% Example 1: a 3-star shield with base DP = 800 will have 2,800 DP at level 13 (800 x 3.5 = 2,800) Example 2: Ice Heart Sword (base AP = 960, Boss EQ, 5-star) will have 4,608 AP at level 13 (960 x 4.8 = 4,608) Refining Assistants Refining Assistants' refining bonus is added to Base Refinement Success Rate. Example 1: Example 2: Name Bonus Levels How to get it: Anvil of an Era 20 % 0 -> 4 MyShop: 900 MS points each Anvil of an Era Ev 20 % 0 -> 4? Event? Anvil of an Era S Ev 20 % 0 -> 8 Event? THAncient Anvil S 20 % 0 -> 8 Event? God's Anvil 25 % 0 -> 8 MyShop: 1,000 MS points each Anvil Stone 4 % 0 -> 9 Old Map's Treasure Craftsman's Anvil 5 % 0 -> 9 MyShop: 300 MS points each, Mileage Box 30, 70, 140, 190 Craftsman's Anvil Ev 5 % 0 -> 9 Event? Anvil of Generations 10 % 0 -> 9 MyShop: 600 MS points each Anvil of Generations Ev 10 % 0 -> 9 Event? Legendary Anvil 10 % 8 -> 11 MyShop: 1,000 MS points each Legendary Anvil Ev 10 % 8 -> 11 Event? Refine assisting is not available for levels 12 and 13. Refining Fortune Refining Fortune increases Base Refinement Success Rate. Example 1: Example 2: Repairing Broken Equipment When Refining fails, item breaks and has to be repaired in order to equip it or refine it again. Broken equips cannot be equipped (with the exception of MyShop items.) Repair Powder - a mysterious powder from Blacksmith Marx's family. It will repair an item so it can be either equipped again or refined again. Category:Function